Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{p - 2}{2} \times \dfrac{2}{10p}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ (p - 2) \times 2 } { 2 \times 10p}$ $q = \dfrac{2p - 4}{20p}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{p - 2}{10p}$